


Dinner?

by teaandforeshadowing (Shanimalx)



Series: Johnlock Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, but really he just wanted to make it into a date, sherlocks excuse for cooking is that john had a long day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx/pseuds/teaandforeshadowing
Summary: John comes home from a long day at work to find Sherlock has made dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a request on tumblr: "Write something about sherlock making john dinner? If you want to of course, you don't have to :)"
> 
> Ask me to write something for you at teaandqueerbaiting.tumblr.com

“What’s this then?”

“Dinner.”

Dinner…

Dinner?

“Since when do you make dinner?”

Silence stretched between them for far longer than purely necessary.

“I…” Sherlock started, quieter than John had ever heard him before. “I thought, since you had a long day at the clinic….” 

“Oh.” 

Oh. John’s heart swelled. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you.”

Sherlock motioned to the chair he’d pulled out from the table – the clean, table cloth-ed, experiment-free table – and John sat down. He cleared his throat again and adjusted his collar, suddenly too warm.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” It was a terribly boring conversation starter, but Sherlock smiled anyway as he took a seat opposite.

“It’s very much a science, John. I take pride in each dish as I do with each of my experiments.”

“Ah.” It smelled delicious, looked exquisite, but John hesitated before picking up his fork. “We should…do this more often.”

Sherlock looked up at him from across the table, and John’s heart leapt into his throat.

“I mean, sitting together. Eating together.”

Being together. 

“Just the two of us.”

Alone.

Sherlock smiled and John’s stomach was suddenly full. 

“I agree.”


End file.
